finaldungeonfandomcom-20200216-history
Unarmed Combat
Skill Tree Lotus Blessing *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Passive *Description: Increases the Monk's maximum Health Points. *Effect: The Monk receives an increase of 10% Health Points per Rank. Invigorate * Maximum Rank: 10 * Requirement: Lotus Blessing (1) * Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase * Tech Cost: 2 * Maintenance Cost: 1 * Description: The Monk stays still and starts healing their wounds for a few turns. Their Defense is also increase drastically. * Effect: Each turn, the Monk will quickly restores their own Health Points equivalent to Physical Drive * (1d12 + 1 per additional Rank). In addition, channelling Invigorate will grant the Monk an increased Defense of 110% + 10% per additional Rank. The Monk cannot use any Action Phase or Movement Phase when Invigorate is active. Over Limit * Maximum Rank: 6 * Requirement: Invigorate (2) * Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase * Tech Cost: 0 * Cooldown: 10 turns * Description: The Monk break their own limits and restore some of their Tech Points. * Effect: The Monk will restore 2 Tech Point per Rank but will inflict damage to themselves equivalent to Physical Drive * (1d4 per Rank) as a drawback. Grapple * Maximum Rank: 8 * Requirement: - * Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase * Tech Cost: 1 * Cooldown: None * Description: When the Monk gets attacked by a melee attack from the front, they can grapple their foe and put them to the ground. * Effect: When the Monk is being attacked from the front by a melee attack, they can try to Grapple their foe and inflict them with Tumble. Tumbled characters needs to use up their Movement phase to get back up before doing any Action. Grapple has 50% + 5% per additional Rank to succeed. Upon success, the Monk ignores 10% of the damage dealt per Rank. Heavy Toss * Maximum Rank: 8 * Requirement: - * Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase * Tech Cost: 1 * Cooldown: None * Description: When the Monk gets attacked from behind, they can flip their foe one cell in front of them, dealing damage on impact. * Effect: When the Monk is being attack from behind by a melee attack, they can try to Heavy Toss their foe and inflict them with Tumble. Tumbled characters needs to use up their Movement phase to get back up before doing any Action. Heavy Toss has 50% + 5% per additional Rank to succeed. Upon success, the Monk deals damage equals to Physical Drive * (1d6 + 0.5 per additional Rank). Arm Lock * Maximum Rank: 4 * Requirement: Grapple (1) * Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase * Tech Cost: 1 * Cooldown: 2 turns * Description: The Monk lock its arms around their foe preventing them to take any Action but the Monk is also locked in place. * Effect: While using this ability, the Monk lock themselves unto their foe, preventing both of them to do any Action or Movement. The foe can use up their Action Phase to perform a roll of (1d20 + STR/5) in order to free themselves from the Arm Lock, which has to be higher than the Monk's roll of (1d20 + STR/5 + Rank). The Monk has 30% chance (- 10% per additional Rank) to be hit when the foe is getting attacked while their foe has 30% chance (+ 10% per additional Rank) in the reverse position. Leg Sweep * Maximum Rank: 4 * Requirement: Heavy Toss (1) * Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase * Tech Cost: 1 * Cooldown: 2 turns * Range: 1.5 cells * Description: The Monk perform a leg sweep in order to trip their foes. * Effect: The Monk performs a Leg Sweep around them, hitting all characters within 1.5 cells, inflicting them with Tumble. Tumbled characters needs to use up their Movement phase to get back up before doing any Action. Leg Sweep can be dodged as a regular attack. Upon success, the Monk also deals damage equals to Physical Drive * (1d4 + 1 per additional Rank). Disarm *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Arm Lock (1), Leg Sweep (1) *Type: Passive *Description: The Monk has a chance to disarm their foe when performing an unarmed technique. *Effect: When the Monk performs any unarmed technique such as Grapple, Heavy Toss, Arm Lock or Leg Sweep, they have 15% chance + 5% per additional Rank to Disarm their foe at the same time. Disarmed characters must use up their Action phase in order to reequip their weapon. Inner Strength *Maximum Rank: 2 *Requirement: Unarmed Combat Tree (15) per Rank *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 4 *Duration: 5 turns *Cooldown: 8 turns *Description: The Monk imbues their fists and feet with their own Element Affinity. *Effect: When activating Inner Strength, the Monk imbues their fists and feet with their own Elemental Affinity. This allow them to use Punch and Kick attacks even without Arms Techniques or Leg Techniques, but the damage output will be as if they were of basic ranks. The Elemental-based damage resulting is increased by Physical Drive * (1d4 per Rank). Basic Damage Punch Damage: Physical Drive * (1d6) Kick Damage: Physical Drive * (1d4 + 1)